I Fell In Love With an Angel
by Mikuchu.chan
Summary: I didn't mean it, it just slipped by and I just ruined my relationship with Len, but little did I know it was the best mistake I have ever done in my life. RINXLEN
1. Chapter 1

I Fell In Love With an Angel

**Chapter 1**

''Len, I love you.''

Len was really shocked at my sudden confession, and then I snapped out of it and just ran as fast as I could.

Len and I have been neighbors for a long time and we ended up being best friends in no time. I remember when he first moved here 3 years ago, he would spend most of his time alone since his parents work overseas, so I ended up coming to his house very often with pack of chips and video games to cheer him up. We go to school together, eat lunch together, go to festivals together, we spent most of our time together, but ever since she came…

I never liked her; she was too pushy and clingy. She would glare at me every time I'm with Len. She would always tell me how perfect she is for Len and I'm just … am I crying?

I wiped my tears away but they kept coming out.

Ever since she became Len's girlfriend I became distant from Len. We wouldn't play video games, walk each other home, and eat lunch together, because he would rather spend that time with his girlfriend, going to dates, texting, and god knows what. He even canceled our only left plan that is going to the festival like we would every year.

I looked up at the sky as it starts to rain; I let the raindrops wash away my sadness.

I started panting from all the running, so I sat down on a bench all alone under dark clouds. As the sleep gets the best of me, I closed my eyes slowly and slept not caring about anything or where the hell I am.

Huh?

It's soft. Am I on my bed? I opened my eyes and it landed on certain teal colored eyes that look like it has been staring at me for some time.

Len...is not here.

Mikou pov

''..hey, you okay?'' I said with a worried expression. She looks disappointed.

''y-yeah, I'm fine!'' she said, while glancing at the room.

-Flash back-

I glanced at my phone; it had been vibrating for some time. '' Shit! 10 missed calls?!''

''Yo, Len. What's wro-'' I was interrupted by Len.

''R-RIN! S-S-SHE-''

''WOAH, LEN! Breath..'' it was silent on the other line. '' Now tell me what's wrong?''

''..Rin, she ran away..I-I-I CAN'T FIND HER! I TRIED LOOKING EVERYWHERE! I don't know what to do Mikuo its all my fault.'' Len seemed to be desperate

''I'll be there in a minute'' I rushed out of the house not caring about my sister's calls for me.

-2 Hours later-

''Len are you sure you can pick her up? You seem really tired and might just faint any moment now''

'' No, I want to carry her'' He said more like a demand, he lowered his voice '' I wouldn't know what to do if I lost her…'' He nearly whispered, his bangs covering his eyes. Len picked Rin up bridal style and headed home with me behind them just watching the two love birds.

-End of Flashback-

Rin pov

''Well, I better get going, my sister will kill me if I stay any longer'' Mikuo said as he walked to the door.

''WAIT!'' was I too loud? Mikuo was surprised at my sudden call ''I-I- mean thanks.'' I said bowing down.

''any time rinny~'' He said with a warm smile and winked at me

''if it was someone you should thank it really should be Len'' he whispered to himself as he exited my room and I barely heard anything he said.

I sighed at the thought of yesterday. So Len doesn't care about me anymore…

A tear slid down my face as I hugged Mr. Orange (my stuffed doll) tightly to my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rin's Pov

''GAAAAAAH'' thank god it's summer! I wouldn't know how to face Len in School. I guess I should keep my distance away from him…he deserves Miku more than anyone in the world. She's beautiful, has high grades, popular, but still stupid, selfish gr- oops not again.

I better move on and act like nothing happened before my jealously drives me crazy. So this is the prize you get for falling in love with your best friend. Pfft, i'm gonna be friend zoned forever, I giggled at how lame I sounded just now.

''Dear, did you pack your bags?'' My mom said before opening the door not caring to knock.

Right! I'm going to spend nearly 4 weeks in Neru's house which is near the beach for the summer. I'm not going to stay here depressed heartbroken all day I have to have fun with my GIRL best friend~

''Ah, I'll start now, hehe''I scratched the back of my head, dammit I forgot all about it.

My mom sighed and closed the door.

I started packing almost immediately, I opened my closet I stuffed all my clothes in one small pack bag, and suddenly a small picture slipped, I picked it up and stared at it for a while.

It was a picture of me and Len last summer, haha I was blushing madly when he held me close while taking the photo.

''I won't need this anymore'' I shoved it between a pack of books that I don't bother to open.

''RIIIING~''

'' THIS MUST BE NERUUUU'' I grabbed my bag and rushed to the front door.

''RINNNNNYYY''

''NERUUUUUU''

We ran to each other in slow motion and hugged each other.

Has it really been 8 months?! Ever since Neru moved to another city I've been suffering from the evil leek freak, that is Miku Hatsune, all alone!

''I MISSED YOU BAKA'' I said as I faked tears

''I MISSED YOU TOO BA-'' She was stopped as she glanced at..

''Len?'' She hurriedly went to him and they greeted each other.

I ignored eyes contact with Len and the second he got closer to me and opened his mouth to say something, I turned my face picking up my bag and walked to the car. I must have sounded like a complete bi**ch.

''Come on Neru, we don't have all day'' We actually have a month to spend.

Len's Pov

Neru nodded to Rin then casted me an apologetic glance before heading to the car.

I could feel my face turn pale by the second. What just happened now?! Did she just ignore me..?

''Rin..'' it pains me to see the girl I truly love turn her face away from me.

I didn't notice Miku was watching the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Neru's Pov

SOMETHING TERRIBLE MUST HAVE HAPPENED BETWEEN RINNY AND LEN! I never saw her act that way towards him, and Len's face was so painful when she ignored him and went straight to the car not bothering to say goodbye.

''Rin, care to explain?''

''hn?'' Rin flinched.

''what happened between you and Len?'' straight to the point.

Rin stayed quite for a while before speaking.

''I confessed to him.'' Rin said , and my jaw almost dropped.

''WHAAAT!? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME'' she looked down and continued.

''I ran. I knew his answer already, and besides he has Miku'' she stared at the window '' I don't know what was I thinking when I confessed…it's over now, I destroyed our only relationship, I can't even look at him in the eyes''

''..oh..''

I smirked but she doesn't seem to notice. I'm gonna make them get back together! This is going to be a sweet sour summer~ hehe.

Rin's Pov

I knew better than keeping secrets from Neru, she will keep bugging me till I tell her what's in my mind. She seems understanding though surprisingly, usually she will be planning something deviously…shit don't tell me she's..

''WE ARIVED TO PARADISE!'' Neru rushed to open the car's door and jumped to the ground '' YESSS!'' I soon followed her and stretched my arms, it felt like hours before arriving, but I bet it's gonna be worth it

''Um, Rin…change of plans'' Shit, never mind what I said earlier.''Miku, Mikuo, and Len are coming over too''

-Inside Neru's room-

''Where's your parents?'' I asked

''Ah, they traveled and won't be coming until end of summer, the house is all ours hehehe''

I sighed, this is never good lol but yolo. (Didn't expect that from Rin?)

I started unpacking my bag while Neru was eating pocky and reading some random magazine.

Len's pov

Hm, so im going to Neru's house and Rin will be there…

''-en, len, LENN!'' Miku shouted at her top of her lungs.

'' w- what?!'' damnit, she didn't have to scream, my ears are gonna bleed, how annoying.

''How do I look?'' She stepped forward wearing a short dress that was revealing too much, her make up made me sick.

Ugly.

''Beautiful'' I might puke.

''Of course'' she raised her head proudly and together we walked to Neru's place.

When we reached the front door, I pressed the door bell and in a few seconds the door opened.

''Heyy'' Neru greeted and welcomed us in, Mikuo was already siting and playing some video game that me and Rin used to play.

Both me and Miku sat down on the comfy sofas watching Mikuo play

''Dude you suck''

''s-shut up!'' haha Mikuo's face was hilarious. Miku was busy looking at her image in the mirror.

''im gonna call Rin, you guys wait k'' she said as she dashed to the stairs.

After a few minutes I heard gentle footsteps and all our eyes turned on a beautiful angel wearing a cute light blue dress that reached her knees, she was wearing a bow that made her look like she has bunny ears, golden blonde hair that reached a little below her shoulders, a natural light pink blush was on her cheeks. Rin looked stunning. Miku hissed in irritation while Mikuo turned away, he was blushing. I could see my cheeks red as a tomato in the mirror's reflection.

Soon Neru pulled Rin closer to us

''COME ONNN RINNY, YOU LOOK ADORABLE''

Adorable? Words couldn't describe her.

There was a space between Mikuo and I so Neru made her sit in that spot.

Rin's Pov

''Dude you suck'' Rin said to Mikuo

''Not you too!? If you guys are good in this game then why don't you duel each other'' Mikuo handed Rin and Len the controller.

''huh? I don't want to play…with him'' I almost mumbled the last part.

''Chickening out ,huh Kagamine.'' Len smirked. Oh hell no

'' ME? Yea totally'' I said sarcastically. I glared at Len '' don't underestimate me'' Len's smirk increased if that was even possible.

The game starts.

''YESSS!'' I said overjoyed and faced him to see his pissed expression.

''Shittt, we are even now''he turned his face and pouted

''YOUR GOING DOWN!'' I declared getting even closer to his face.

''OVER MY DEAD BODY! ''He replied his face now dangerously close to mine. We both parted away blushing madly realizing that our noses almost touched.

''aren't you worked up in this childish game?'' Miku said obviously jealous.

''CHILDISH?!'' both me and Len shouted. She was shocked at how awkwardly we replied at the same time.

''GAH WHATEVER'' Miku stood up and walked to the balcony.''eh, wait, Miku!'' Len soon followed her and left me with Mikuo and Neru.

I later stood up.

''Rin where are you going?'' Neru asked me

''I'm gonna go for a walk, it's been years since I last came here, so I kinda miss it, bye''I answered before opening the door and shortly closing it.

It was sunset; the sun looked like a delicious orange. The longer I walked the more I can see the blue sea and the golden sand.

I brought a Popsicle from a nearby store and sat down on the sand and started licking it as the water brush my feet.

I gazed at the beautiful scenery until I felt steps approach me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

''Mikuo?''

''hey'' he greeted as he sat down beside me, he also had a popsicle with him.

''whatcha doing here?'' I asked

''You tend to run away when your sad, mad or frustrated.''

'' I guess…''

Awkward silence~

''um Rin''

''Yea?''

''I love you''

What..?

Miku's pov

I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! She should disappear, she doesn't belong to Len, I do. What's so amazing about her that makes Len blush, she must have made a spell or poisoned Len.

Len entered then stood next to me.

''Miku I'm sor-''

''You broke your promise! You lied to me!''

''Miku I –''

We both heard a door close from underneath us, it was her.

She was slowly walking to the beach; I couldn't help but curse her under my breath. I glanced at Len to see him gazing at her with those eyes that should only be looking at me!

Len then snapped out of it and looked at me with a serious look.

''about the promise- Miku?''I faked cried

''h-h-how could you do this to me Len, after you swore you would stay with me forever'' Len was biting his lips regretting every promise he made to her when he was young.

-Flashback-

''WAAAAAAAAAAH'' I cried hugging my knees, my tears kept falling at the thought of my parents death in the tragic accident.

''Mikuuu, don't cry please!'' Len pleaded his small arms hugged her tightly.

''i-i-m alone Len''

''NOO, YOU'RE NOT IM HERE! I WONT EVER LEAVE YOU!'' Len started crying as well.

''y-y-ou won't leave me?'' Miku raised her head looking straight to Len's blue eyes.

''NO, I WILL STAY WITH YOU FOREVER EVEN IF I HAVE TO MARRY YOU!'' young Len proposed.

''promise?''

''promise!

-End flash back-

''I hope you learned your lesson on not making promises you can't keep ne?'' Miku's crying face almost immediately turned into pure evil smirk.

Miku left Len alone.

I will make you suffer Rin Kagamine! Miku picked her phone and dialed a number.

''Hello, Mikuo?''

'' can you do me a favor?''

''Thaaaanks, I love you''

This will make Len all mine~

Mikuo's pov

I confessed to Rin just as Miku told me to. I hate lying, no playing with people's hearts, but I couldn't help but do as Miku said. She is pure evil, she took advantage of me, and she knows very well that I love her so much I will do anything for her; yes I know I'm lovesick, yet she would do such thing. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't like this when I first met her. She was kind to everyone; people would feel happy just talking to her, her smile would make the saddest person alive happy, well at least I felt that way. Ever since we went to high school she changed for the sake of others just to fit in, in other words, she got spoiled. She changed from the Miku I knew into a total b**ch.

She told me about her little plan of hers, she wants Rin away from Len so she can have him all hers. She is destroying a relationship just for the sake of her stupid reputation. The only reason Miku is sticking to Len is because he is famous in Vocaloid High (our school), he has his own fan club, he sings pretty well and not to mention his looks, NO IM NOT GAY. If she dates him she will be just as popular, that's what she said. Stupid right? If only she could see what she has in front of her eyes maybe she would appreciate what she has and how horrible she has become.

Maybe I should just leave her side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Len's pov

I heard the door bell, that must be Rin, but surprisingly Mikuo was with her. What was he doing with her all this time, its late night right now.

Millions of questions rushed to my brain but I quickly shoved them away, I trust Mikuo he is my best friend.

''GUUUYZ DINNER IS READY!'' Neru shouted from the kitchen. She sounded like mom.

We all sat down on the dinner table and ate PIZZA~! There were a lot of types, Margarita, Pepperoni etc…

For desert there was a banana cake! My favorite.

I didn't notice Rin standing.

''um, I don't have a chair, I might as well go sit t-''

''you can sit on my lap'' Mikuo said, he pulled her by the waist before she could respond and made her sit.

We all gasped except Miku, she was smirking. What happened to them all of a sudden being too close.

''a-ah o-oh kay'' Rin awkwardly replied though she already sat.

Something is fishy here.

Mikuo's pov

Time ran fast, it was midnight now, everybody went to sleep except for me and Len.

''Not sleepy?'' I started a conversation.

''nopes, you?''

''no''

Insert another silence.

''Ah! I CANT TAKE THIS! Why are you close to Rin? Did something happen?!'' ha, I knew it! Might as well play with his mind a little.

''hmm…''

''WELL?!''

'' I confessed to her.'' I could see a hint of sadness in Len's face, aww .'' Are you sad Lennny? Hehe''

''WHAT?! N-N-No''

'' you don't mind me taking her from you?''

''..I-d''

''so you don't like her?''

'' I DON'T LIKE HER, I LOVE HER'' boom! Gotcha~ Len blushed madly when he realized what he just said.

'' calm down dude, I know. Don't worry I was joking around, but I did confess''

''why? Let me guess, Miku again?''

I sighed '' yea, I'm getting really sick from her games''

He dramatically patted his shoulders.

Neru's pov

''Rin?, Rinny, Rin Rin…'' ignoring huh? I smirked.

''Rin and Len kissing under a mistletoe~ an-''

''NERUUUUU'' Rin threw her pillow at me. Hahaha ''what do you want?!''

'' an explanation! What happened between you and Mikuo?!''

''…'' Rin took a few seconds to think it through ''he confessed to me''

My jaw dropped. He liked her..? I snapped. ''I thought you liked Len?

'' I DO!'' she lowered her voice '' I do like Len a lot..I rejected Mikuo, but he didn't seem bothered so I guess he was joking''.

Miku's Pov

''I DO''

Hm? What's this commotion disturbing my beauty sleep?

I walk to where the noise was and it leads me to Neru's room. I pin my ear to the door and listen.

''- I do like len a lot'' WHAT?! THAT STUPID GIRL?! HOW DARE SHE?!

''I rejected Mikuo, but he didn't seem bothere-'' that's enough. I went to the guest's room and sat on my bed.

Mikuo told me the plan was doing fine and she believed him, he lied to me?! That worthless punk! I will show him tomorrow. He loves me! That's the least he can do is follow my desires.


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg! Thank you for the reviews o\\\o sorry if i was late, i made this chapter longer c; hope you like it~ **

**btw this is meh best chapt i made so far x'DD ( at least i think so :s)**

**I don't own vocaloid**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 <strong>

**Rin's pov**

I blink my eyes when suddenly the sun blinds my eyes. I covered my eyes with my hand and stood up and went to the bathroom, washed my face with cold water and brushed my teeth.

Apparently Neru woke up before me; she told me she wanted to go grocery shopping. I checked my phone, the bright light burning my eyes.

''hmm, 10 a.m not bad, my summer had just begu-''

-CRASH-

Huh? What's that commotion?

I slipped my foot in my bunny orange slippers and hurriedly left Neru's room.

There was glass all over the floor, Miku was super mad and Mikuo just stood there just as if he was excepting that.

''YOU JERK! I HATE YOU'' Miku shouted and slapped him just when Len opened the door to see what's wrong.

Mikuo's eyes were wide open but then calmed down.

''u-uh?! M-Miku what are you doing?!'' Len looked like he just woke up from sleep.

'' None of your concern! Hmph!'' she turned around and went to the front door. Is she leaving? Thank god.

I went to Mikuo's side and touched his red cheeks

''..hm..its red, I'm going to bring first aid kit''

**Len's pov**

''..h-hey dude you okay?'' I tried to comfort Mikuo.

''do I look okay to you.'' I face palm ''Damn it, she is a hard slapper!'' Mikuo tried to laugh but failed.

''don't fake it, did you tell her?''

''yup, I have nothing to deal with her now…but I don't know how I'm going to move on''sadness was written all over his face; he went to our guest room and closed to door behind him.

''I'm baaack!'' Rin tried to catch her breath then stopped when she noticed Mikuo was gone. ''He left?''

''yea, it's better to keep him alone for now..''

''did you know something about what happened?''

''…''I stayed silent.

''Len? You know you can te-'' she stopped just when we heard the doorbell.'' Never mind, go answer the doorbell, I'm going to clean this mess up before someone gets hurt''.

I didn't want to argue furthermore, I went to the front door and opened to find Neru holding lots of grocery bags.

''woah, need help?'' I didn't wait for an answer, I quickly picked the bags up.

''thanks Len!''

It was evening by now, and Mikuo felt much better than when I last saw him. When Neru heard what happened she went to the kitchen and cooked leek soup, Mikuo favorite! We all played monopoly until Miku came back. I didn't want to question how she managed to get spare keys, but why did she come back?

''They closed all the stations because of the bad weather'' Miku answered as if she could read my mind.

''but the weather was just fine this morning'' Rin stood up and walked to the window and took look, Neru soon followed her.

The sky was gray, and all the trees were swaying due to the strong wind.

''hmm, looks like we're going to have some thunderstorm tonight'' Rin froze when she heard Neru mentioning thunder. Oh shit, of course how could I forget?! Rin greatest fears are thunder. It's funny how she isn't scared of horror movies, heck no, she even reads creepypastas and is in love with Jeff The Killer yet she would have such a fear.

It was night time now; the weather was getting worse by the second. Neru made us hot chocolate with marshmallows at the side, haha what happened to our summer, it feels like winter now. Rin was fine, until a loud thunder could be heard and the power went off.

''Oh no, really?!'' Miku said annoyed.

''Neru, got some flashlights?'' I said

''uh, yea wait a sec'' she went to the cupboards and handed out flashlights except for us, me and Rin '' ah, sorry I don't have more, I think there's one in the guest's room''

'' Oh okay, I'll check then'' I said.

''I'm going to check the electricity box (? Is that what it's called?)'' Neru said, Mikuo followed her.

''I'm coming too, it's too dangerous for you alone'' hehe nice going Mikuo. I couldn't see where Miku run off to, I bet she's too busy with her phone probably tweeting ''OMG! Power went off LOL'' or

Updating her Facebook status or some other shit like that.

I was about to go upstairs when I felt someone tug the end of my t shirt.

''..d-d-don't..l-l-leave me..'' she said trembling. I turned around a faced her. I hate myself for saying this, but she looks soooo adooorable~

''I won't. Never'' I held her hands tightly to calm her down and walked together upstairs.

When we finally went to the guest's room we both searched for the flashlights still holding each other hands.

'' Found it!'' I then clicked on the button -tick- tick- '' great it's not working!'' I sarcastically said and threw the useless thing away.

-BOOOOM- (thunder x'D)

''LENNN!''

The second I heard the thunder Rin jumped on me and hugged me so tightly that I felt my bones crack….which I didn't mind at all.

I was lying on the floor and her on top of me, it took me seconds to blush hard then sit up with my arms wrapped around her. I stoked her hair, it was smooth, soft, and beautiful. I could feel drops of tears fall down from her face, I held her chin up and looked at her freighted face.

''it's alright…it's gonna be fine, I'm here'' I kissed her forehead and have her a warm smile then continued stoking her hair with my other hand holding her waist.

She calmed down and stopped crying, but I didn't move my hands, I wanted to stay a little like this a little longer. It was dark around us, the only time there's light is when the lighting strikes. I found this relaxing, hearing the rain outside and the breathing of Rin, it made me sleepy, and I couldn't care less about the thunder. I looked down to see Rin peacefully sleeping leaning on my chest still hugging me. I stood up carefully and picked her up, I laid her down the bed. I was about to move my hands, but her grip didn't loosen one bit. I sighed, ' why make this hard for me Rin' I thought. We were at an awkward position; I blushed so hard I could feel all the blood rush to my face. I pushed her as gently as possible away until I was free, her faced frowned.

I couldn't leave her like that.

I'm surprised she's still sleeping. I signed then picked up some pillows and slept on the floor next to the bed, my hands held hers.

''Thank you, Len''. I couldn't help but blush again, she was conscious? All this time?! Damn you Rin (hehehe).

'' you welcome Rin'' I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Taa Daa xD<strong>

**Please review, i will really appreciate it ,and A BIG SORRY if I there r mistakes, i try my best to revise them with the help of my best friend~ but sometimes i don't notice em ;-;**

**RINXLEN FORVER O.O**

**A BIG HUG TO ANYONE WHO READ MY FANFIC O\\\O **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Neru's Pov**

I didn't expect Mikuo to follow me around, but who cares, at least I know someone is having fun, maybe not... Ok, I might be the meanest person in the world right now, BUT nearly everything was planned. NOT EVERYTHING! I'm not god or something to let the rain and thunder fall down, I…removed the batteries from the flashlights I told Len to use use since I knew he's gonna pair up with Rinny. I felt a little guilty for the fact that Rinny will be a little frightened, but Len is there to keep her company~

I did say I will make em get back together and I WASN'T KIDDN. Len should really see more of the ''girly'' side of Rinny hehehe (that was a creepy laugh).

''-WATCH OUT!" Mikuo shouted at me before grabbing my hands, preventing me from falling and smashing the floor.

''..w-waah, t-t-thanks!'' that was close…wait is he still holding me? ''um, u can move your hands now'' he looked surprised and light red blush crept to his face… that was cute.

.

.

.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! DID I JUST CALL HIM CUTE?! NERU! SNAP OUT OF IT! What the hell. That was weird. Yup totally.

''Ah, s-sorry sorry'' he turned his face trying to hide his blush, hehehe.

''whyyy are you turning awaaay~'' I teased.

''hm?'' woah he's good, his face is back to normal, I could swear he was blushing two seconds ago.

It wasn't long before we found the ''electricity box'', we both checked it and ended up being useless, so I took my phone out and called my father for some help and he guided us.

''CLICK''

''WOO HOOO'' We both high fived each other.

''let's go back, it's pretty late now'' he yawned.

''yea…''

I went to my room and was surprised when I saw both Rinny and Len sleeping while cuddling each other on bed.

Aww they look so adorable~ I closed the door slowly carefully not to wake them up. I'll just sleep in Miku's room; yes I will suffer for Rinny's love life, hehehe.

_-Next morning-_

**Len's pov**

I woke up to the sound of light snoring, when I opened my eyes I found Rin buried in my chest and my arms wrapped around her waist protectively. I didn't want this moment to end; somehow she fitted perfectly in my hands. If only she knew how much I wanted her and loved her since the beginning.

But noooo, I had to make a promise to Miku which she took advantage of. This has to end, just like how Mikuo did. I have to; it's time to end all of this bullshit for once and for all!

I carefully removed my hands from around her waist and kissed Rin's forehead before exiting the room. I walked down the stairs to find Miku doing some poses and take random selfies from different angles. I coughed to gain her attention which it worked.

''oh, hey darling'' she smiled

''We need to talk, meet me at the coffee shop down the street in 2 hours'' Her smile faded clearly knowing we will have a serious talk which is never good for us.

''okay, so it's a date'' this time she smirked.

''Call it whatever you want'' I hissed and walked to the kitchen to eat something before going out.

**Miku's pov**

SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. I don't like his tone at all! I know he will leave me! Everyone does, my parents, my old friends, Mikuo and now Len. I know I've changed but it somehow the only way it would show how strong I can be when really I'm just weak. I snapped from my own thoughts when I saw Rin walking downstairs. How I hate her so much! She has everyone, parents who I assume care about her, never ending list of friends, the looks that could win her a beauty contests, and someone who loves her from the bottom of his heart, the one I used to call a lover but not after today. Yes, it was true that I somehow was and still using Len for my needs and still am, but that is only get noticed by others and have respect and have my place in high school, all of this just to feel like I am somebody. I felt broken after what happened to my parents, and I found that this was the only way I could be stable and strong. Might as well be the villain if I can't be the heroine.

''Morning, Miku''

'' ah, I didn't see you there'' By now she should have already taken a habit of my bitchy personality.

''Morniiiing both of you'' Neru came smiling, holding a plate of muffins in her hands. '' I made some strawberry muffins'' She said, the smile never leaving her. Not only was I jealous of Rin, but Neru too. She has the sweetest personality ever, and I saw how Mikuo looked at her and protected her when she was about to fall in her search when the power went off. Little did they know, I was looking at them from far. They make a cute couple and I shouldn't have lead Mikuo on when I knew he fell for me, I regret it now because he left me.

Neru handed Rin a muffin and when she was about to give me one I stopped her.

''Ah, no thanks, me and Len will have a date in a coffee shop and honestly I prefer their healthy diet muffins rather than yours'' Why do I keep doing this?! My stomach dropped when I saw Neru's face. No, no I hurt her.

''..oh..'' was all she could say before she left.

**Rin's pov**

I was about to go after Neru but Miku grabbed my wrist.

''Me and Len are going to the coffee shop in 1 hour from now, the shop is down the streets'' She said, why was she saying this to me? am I supposed to go there and spy at them while they make out? Ouch that would hurt, now the images of Len and Miku kissing were all over my head.

I haven't uttered a word and with that Miku left me speechless. I still was curious on why she told me that, was she trying to make me jealous? Well sadly it's working.

Half an hour later and I couldn't handle my curiosity, Miku and Len left the house already. I quickly changed into high waisted shorts and a tank top since it was burning outside. I grabbed my purse and headed out hoping I didn't miss the surprise Miku was planning.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorrrrry for the long wait, I have been feeling discouraged lately to continue but here you go c:<strong> **Please review and tell me what you think, what u hate, anything. **

**I feel really bad for Miku right now ;-;**

**thanks to anyone who have read this story and I hopefully will continue until it finishes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rin's pov**

When I reached the little coffee shop that Miku told me about, I found them sitting on a table beside the window. I sat by the side away from them hoping Len won't notice me. They kept talking and talking, nothing interesting happened, and just when I was about to leave, Len stood up and pulled Miku into a hug. She returned the hug by wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him even closer. It was painful for me to watch that scene, I wanted to go out. No, I needed to go out and now before I start crying, how horrible is it to watch the person you love hugging someone other than you with this passion and love. I gathered my stuff and left the coffee shop as fast as possible until I bumped into someone and fell on my butt.

''Oww''

''Sorry, are you okay?'' I looked up so see a young boy with beautiful, lustrous, green eyes that seem to distract me from what I was doing. His dark brown locks shine as he tilted his head to my direction making it a bit lighter. He frowned when a tear fell down my face. He extended a hand to help me up, which I gladly accept and stood up.

''I'm okay, sorry for bumping into you but I have to go'' I say, not making eye contact.

''Rin?'' we both turn our heads to find Len standing there with a confused face, next to him Miku ,who was gazing at the boy next to me. Len face changed when he saw my now stained tear face and glared at the poor boy.

''No, he didn't do anything'' I break his thoughts ''I-I gotta go'' I stutter and walk away but then start running.

I knew it. The only reason Miku told me to come is to piss me off, to make me jealous, but then again maybe she is trying to tell me something. What if she knows I love Len? What if she is trying to show me that Len loves her and she loves him back? It's clear. They are obviously in love and I'm just a nuisance to them. I shouldn't have agreed to come with Neru in the first place; I should have told her that I can't stay with Miku and Len in the same house. I look around me to find that there's nothing familiar to me, great, I'm lost now. I keep walking slower now trying to find a cab to take me home but everything seems quite, empty and a hint of danger. I search for my phone but it's nowhere to be found in my purse ' Shit, I must have dropped it when I bumped into the guy''. I panic as it gets darker, but how? It's only afternoon. I look up the sky to find dark clouds blocking all the sunlight; I shiver as the cold air replaces the warmth I was feeling back in the coffee shop.

' Ok, so basically I'm in the middle of nowhere, It's getting darker and might start raining, and I have no phone with me'. Could this get any worse than this? But yes, it does when I hear foot steps behind me. I keep on walking and heading different random directions but he keeps on following me, I started running as the rain now falls down and gets heavier. I glace at my back to see him speed up a little to catch up with me, 'No, this can't be happening' I start to sob 'this this bad, this is bad' I start remembering all the stories and movies that have the same situation and all of them end up with horrible endings.

''Leave me alone!'' I gather all my courage to say this but he doesn't stop.

''Please leave me a-'' I gasp as the stranger pulls me into an empty dark ally and slams me into a wall while putting his hands on my mouth to shut me up. I slide down the wall still crying and he then sits on his knee to meet up with my eye level. I look down to avoid meeting his gaze but he forces me to look up at him by holding my chin up with his other hand, my eyes were full of tears that I couldn't see him well. The next thing I know he crashes his lips into mine and starts kissing me, I don't respond, I just feel terrified, frozen and just unable to move.

He stops, I can feel his eyes are on me, but I don't bother looking at him because I might shit myself. He surprisingly pulls me for a hug, burying his head into the crook of my neck then pulls away.

'' I'm sorry'' That took me by surprise; I master all my courage again and look up to meet his eyes.

''Len?''

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. How was ur day? <strong>

**Very short chapter ;-; sorrry but at least it's LEN'S AND RIN'S FIRST KISS well kisses o\\\o -fangirl- **

**i didn;t think I would make their first like this but i did hehe x'D**

**thanks for the reviews and for reading c':  
><strong>


End file.
